The Surgical Adventures of Stuart Wooten: The Day Off
by pashotshot1
Summary: <html><head></head>Stuart has the day off, so Zuri treats Stuart to a day of relaxation . . . and spoils him rotten in the process.</html>


The Surgical Adventures of Stuart Wooten: The Day Off

It was another day in the operating room complex at the Z-tech boarding school. Stuart was eagerly waiting on his patients hand and foot when Mr. Grundy came in to check up on Stuart.

"Hey, Stuart, is everything okay?" Mr. Grundy said.

"Everything's going smoothly," Stuart said.

"Well, Stuart, I got some good news for you," Mr. Grundy said.

"Some would be great," Stuart said. "Today's one of my quiet days. Some of the days I've had here are really stressful."

"Well, those days might be over," Mr. Grundy said.

"What do you mean?" Stuart asked.

"Well, first off, I've gotten two more surgeon prodigies and you three are going to work on various days of the week," Mr. Grundy said. "So, you won't have to work every day."

"That sounds like good news," Stuart said.

"Yeah, one of them is starting tomorrow, so you have the day off," Mr. Grundy said.

"That sounds great," Stuart said.

"Yeah and tomorrow's a teacher workday, so you can relax all day," Mr. Grundy said.

"That sounds super great," Stuart said.

"Are you going to plan something with Zuri or something?" Mr. Grundy said.

"I have been thinking about it," Stuart said. "I was thinking of a tea party with Zuri and maybe we can relax either in the spa or in our dorm room."

"That sounds mega great," Mr. Grundy said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Stuart said.

"Well, you enjoy your day off," Mr. Grundy said.

"I will," Stuart said as Mr. Grundy left.

Stuart finished up his day at work and then went to his dorm room where Zuri was rearranging her dolls.

"Hey, Zuri," Stuart said. "Guess what?"

"You got the day off," Zuri said. "Mr. Grundy told me and he was all like, 'I can't wait to tell Stuart. He's going to be so excited.' "

"I know," Stuart said. "I want to spend the day with you."

"Aw, that's sweet, Stuart," Zuri said.

"I was thinking we could have a tea party lunch and then we'll relax all afternoon, whether it is here or in the spa," Stuart said.

"That actually sounds like a great idea," Zuri said. "I love tea parties and I love to relax."

"Well, then, let's do it," Stuart said.

Stuart and Zuri rested in their dorm rooms until the next day. After breakfast and a morning preparing for their tea party, they had their tea party.

"Stuart, the tea party is ready," Zuri said.

"Awesome," Stuart said. "What kind of tea are we having?"

"Iced tea," Zuri said. "Also, we are having sandwiches, chips and brownies."

"That sounds great," Stuart said.

"I am actually glad you have the day off," Zuri said. "You needed to rest and relax from your new job as a surgeon prodigy."

"Yeah, it was stressing me out," Stuart said.

"I know it was," Zuri said. "We had to spend a lot of nights either in the hot tub or you being massaged to sleep."

"I know," Stuart said. "This job is stressful, but it's worth it because I'm doing what I love."

"I know, Stuart," Zuri said. "So, I'll tell you what, we'll enjoy this tea party lunch and then here's what we'll do; we'll do some of our relaxing here and some in the spa."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Stuart said. "Thanks, Zuri. You're the best."

"You're welcome, Stuart," Zuri said. "Let's go ahead and eat our tea party lunch so you can get your well-deserved relaxation."

"Okay, let's do it," Stuart said.

Stuart and Zuri finished their tea party lunch.

"So, Stuart, how do you want to relax in here?" Zuri asked.

"Well, what ideas do you have?" Stuart asked. 

"Well, you can lie down on your bed and I can massage you and if you fall asleep, I'll tuck you in for a nap," Zuri said. "Also, I have a foot spa if you want to relax your feet in there for a little while. The spa soaks and massages your feet. I also have an electronic foot massager that massages your feet as well. I also have one of those electronic massagers that I can use to massage your back. So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, here's what we can do," Stuart said. "How about you massage me to a nap and then I'll use the foot spa."

"Okay, that sounds good," Zuri said.

Zuri and Stuart got up and went to Stuart's bed. Zuri pulled back the blankets on Stuart's bed. Stuart then took off his glasses, sat them on a nearby table and then got on his bed. Zuri sat on Stuart's bed, propped Stuart's left foot on her lap, untied Stuart's black shoe, took it off, unveiling Stuart's blue sock and then sat it on the floor. Stuart wiggled his toes on his left foot. Zuri smiled at Stuart.

"You like my sock?" Stuart asked.

"I do, Stuart," Zuri said. "You have really nice socks."

Stuart smiled and said, "You seem to be so nice to me lately."

"I know, Stuart," Zuri said. "I've been nice to you for several reasons. First of all, you've always been nice to me to the point where I've considered you my best friend. Second of all, whenever you get stressed out, I feel bad, downright sorry for you to the point where I hope to be just as good a friend to you as you have been to me."

"Zuri, that is so sweet," Stuart said. "And Zuri, I consider you my best friend, too."

"Aw, thanks, Stuart," Zuri said.

"You're welcome, Zuri," Stuart said with a smile.

"Ready for me to take your sock off," Zuri asked.

Stuart nodded while he was still smiling. Zuri reached for the end of Stuart's sock and pulled it back, slowly unveiling Stuart's heel. Once Zuri took Stuart's sock off of Stuart's heel, Zuri reached for the top of Stuart's sock and pulled it off his foot, unveiling Stuart's left bare foot. Zuri then placed Stuart's sock on Stuart's shoe and began massaging Stuart's left foot. Stuart felt relaxed by Zuri's massage.

"Ah, that feels so good, Zuri," Stuart said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Stuart," Zuri said.

"You always come in handy," Stuart said.

"So do you, Stuart," Zuri said.

"Now, I know how you feel when I massage you," Stuart said.

Zuri smiled and continued to massage Stuart's left foot. Stuart smiled back at Zuri, feeling relaxed and peaceful. After ten minutes of massaging Stuart's left foot, Zuri asked Stuart, "Are you ready for me to massage your other foot?"

Stuart nodded, still smiling, relaxed and peaceful. Zuri scooted back until she was sitting on the side of the bed where Stuart's right foot was at. Zuri propped Stuart's right foot on her lap, untied Stuart's shoe, took off Stuart's shoe, took off Stuart's sock and then started massaging Stuart's foot. Stuart smiled, feeling more relaxed and peaceful with each passing moment.

"That feels so good, Zuri," Stuart said. "I think you should do this every day."

"I can do that," Zuri said with a smile. "You deserve to have one every day. Plus, you've massaged me so much. The least I can do is to return the favor."

"Yeah, we can spoil each other rotten," Stuart said.

"We sure can," Zuri said with a smile.

Stuart smiled back and said, "And now that I might have more afternoons off, we can spend more time together."

Zuri was surprisingly excited, saying, "I know, and we can have more tea parties and more afternoons to relax together."

"Yeah, but since I am still going to have school, let's relax first, and then we can work our way right up to the delicious tea," Stuart said.

"Deal," Zuri said. "I kind of like doing this. It gives me a sense of accomplishment."

"That's how I feel when I massage you," Stuart said.

"I guess that's why you do it so often," Zuri said.

"Yes, it does," Stuart said and then he yawned, feeling sleepy from the massage. "And now, I feel like taking a nap."

"Well, go ahead and take a nap," Zuri said with a smile. "I'll tuck you in."

"Thanks, Zuri," Stuart said.

"You're welcome," Zuri said.

Zuri stopped massaging Stuart, got up and then placed the blankets over Stuart.

"Sweet dreams, Stuart," Zuri said with a smile.

Stuart smiled back, closed his eyes and then fell asleep. Stuart napped for two hours before waking up. Zuri was rearranging her dolls once again.

"I see you are arranging your dolls again," Stuart said.

"Yeah, they like to socialize," Zuri said. "Ready for the foot spa, Stuart"

"Sure, Zuri," Stuart said and then he sat up and adjusted himself where he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Zuri got the foot spa ready for Stuart to use and then she placed the spa at Stuart's feet while Stuart rolled up his pants. Stuart then placed his feet in the foot spa.

"Wow, that feels really good," Stuart said.

"Yeah, I've used this a lot before," Zuri said. "It is so relaxing."

"Yes, it is," Stuart said. "It's so soothing. My feet feel so much better."

"I am glad they do," Zuri said. "I can bring this to your job site if that's okay with you."

"That will be fine," Stuart said. "The patients have taken notice that I've been stressed out and some even wished I could relax whenever they don't need anything from me."

"Well, there you go," Zuri said. "I can place this near an unused bed and you can go from there."

"That will work," Stuart said. "Thanks, Zuri. I know I say it a lot, but you're the best. Jessie will be proud of you for taking care of me."

"I am sure she is," Zuri said. "When I talk to her, though, she really misses you."

"Well, maybe if Mr. Grundy will let us, maybe we can go to New York for Christmas," Stuart said with a smile.

"That sounds like another genius idea," Zuri said.

"Yeah I am glad Jessie still thinks about me," Stuart said.

"She said she does every day," Zuri said. "I'll let you talk to her on one of our future video chats."

"That sounds like another great plan," Stuart said.

Stuart relaxed in the foot spa for twenty more minutes until Zuri asked Stuart, "Are you ready to go to the spa now?"

"I am ready," Stuart said. "Let me get my hot tub pants on."

"And I'll go get my bathing suit on as soon as you're finished getting your hot tub pants on," Zuri said.

Stuart got his feet out of the foot spa, got off the bed and went to the bathroom to change into his hot tub pants and t-shirt. Once he was done, he got out of the bathroom. Zuri went into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. Once she was finished, she got out of the bathroom. Stuart and Zuri left their dorm room, and went to the spa. Mr. Grundy met them at the spa.

"Hey, Zuri and Stuart," Mr. Grundy said. "Are you two going to relax in the hot tub?"

"Absolutely," Stuart said.

"By the way, Stuart, even though you have school, you'll have the afternoon off," Mr. Grundy said. "The other surgeon prodigy starts tomorrow."

"Cool," Stuart said. "So, Zuri and I will have another afternoon together?"

"Absolutely," Mr. Grundy said. "In fact, you won't have to work for another three days. I'm going to let my new surgeon prodigies get accustomed to their new afternoons of work and then I'll put my best surgeon prodigy back on the job."

"That sounds great," Stuart said.

"Thanks, Mr. Grundy," Zuri said. "Stuart deserves some days off."

"I know he does," Mr. Grundy said. "Some of Stuart's patients' recoveries have been off-the-chart."

"So, he's told me," Zuri said. "And he keeps in touch with all of them."

"Wow, that sounds great," Mr. Grundy said. "Well, you two have fun in the hot tub."

"We will," Zuri said. "Come on, Stuart."

Stuart and Zuri went in the spa room, sat in the hot tub and relaxed.

"The best ending to the best day of relaxation ever," Stuart said.

"I know," Zuri said. "And just think, we have three more afternoons to relax together."

"I know," Stuart said. "You seem so excited about it, Zuri."

"Yeah, I do, but you always come in handy when it comes to me," Zuri said. "I want to be the same when it comes to you."

"You do come in handy," Stuart said. "Especially today, when you did everything you could to give me peace of mind."

"Thanks, Stuart," Zuri said and the two shared a hug.

"You're welcome, Zuri," Stuart said.

"Now, let's relax in the hot tub," Zuri said.

"Yes, let's," Stuart said.

Stuart and Zuri relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep.


End file.
